


Education, Initiation, Implementation, Expedition, Expansion

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendly competition, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, sexual awakening, very slight fem-dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: At age 13, Lock is finding himself attracted to girls for the first time.  It's the beginning of his sexual awakening, but Shock's been there for awhile already.  He finds himself at an embarrassing disadvantage when it comes to this new kind of playtime, but he's determined to level the playing field.  Barrel cameo.





	1. Education

**Author's Note:**

> Lock is 13 and Shock is 14 in this story, so please don't read if the idea of people that age consensually exploring sexuality together bothers you. I did try to capture that awkward fumbling through puberty that so many of us go through in an honest, healthy way (as healthy as these two characters can be, anyway). I chose 13 for Lock since that is the average age a boy becomes physically able to ejaculate. And I'm just very amused by the idea of Shock reading romance novels (those were a pretty early key to my own sexual awakening, haha!) I can imagine these guys getting busy relatively young, since they have no parental guidance and are rather naughty anyway, so I doubt they would have any moral opposition to sex. ;)

Halloween night was just about coming to an end, so Lock and his two cohorts took a quick inventory of what they’d accomplished so far and what they had left to do before it was time to head back home.  They’d already TP’d and egged as many houses as they could, broken quite a few car windows and slashed some tires, smashed over a hundred Jack-o-lanterns and terrorized a decent number of smaller trick-or-treaters and stolen their candy.  They had time for one last bit of mischief-making, the pièce de résistance, so to speak.  They left the neighborhood and snuck down an alley filled with dumpsters, pallets, car parts and various other junk before they reached a tall chain link fence with barbed wire loops across the top.  The three of them were prepared for this sort of thing, however, and Barrel picked up a random brick off the ground as Lock pulled a pair of wire cutters out of his bag and snipped a gap in the fence just big enough for them to slip through, then they circled around to the front of the closed gas station convenience store.  While Lock kept a lookout, Barrel threw the brick through the window in the door - shattering the glass completely - then Shock stuck her arm through the broken window and unlocked the door.  When she pushed it open the alarm went off, which they had been expecting.  Lock’s keen eyes spotted the wire of the alarm running from the door along the wall to the control box and he hurried to it and yanked the wires loose just to quiet the blaring noise.  They knew that the signal had already been relayed but they weren’t concerned.  Experience had taught them that they probably had about ten minutes or so to cause as much havoc as they could before the police arrived, and they quickly got to work.  Barrel headed straight for the candy aisle and started filling up his bag with their favorites and throwing the rest of the candy onto the ground.  Lock joined him just long enough to shove some into his own bag, then turned around and hopped up onto and over the counter next to Shock, who was breaking open the till to steal all the money.  They didn’t really have any use for money from the human world, they only took it to give the store owners a hassle.  Usually they ended up burning it, throwing it in a trash can or just scattering it around in the streets.  Lock smashed open the glass case containing the tobacco and liquor - they were usually able to resell these for a pretty good price to Clown, Werewolf and plenty of other Halloween Town citizens.  He stuffed a bunch of cigarettes, cigars and alcohol into his sack as Shock put the money into hers, then she leapt back over the counter to join Barrel.  Lock took a quick look around to see what other damage he could do and the rack of magazines behind the counter caught his eye.  Most of the ones in the front row looked boring except for maybe the ones about guns and ammo, but while Lock liked violence and weapons just as much as anybody there was something cheap and lazy about guns that didn’t appeal to him quite as much.  The idea of just shooting someone from a distance was all well and good, but it wasn’t as vicious as getting up close and personal with a knife or as entertaining as blowing someone up with a canon… though he had to concede that a rocket launcher would be pretty fun.  But in the row behind those were several magazines that piqued his curiosity for the first time ever: most of the covers were hidden behind black plastic panels with only the titles and women’s faces visible.  The titles were weird things like _‘Playboy’_ , _‘Hustler’_ and _‘Penthouse’_ and he wasn’t sure exactly what they meant but something about them and the expressions on the cover models faces intrigued him.  Plus since they were covered up he assumed that meant they must be somehow bad or secret, so naturally he had to check it out.  He quickly checked to make sure that Shock and Barrel weren’t looking just in case it was something stupid and girly, then he grabbed one of them off the shelf.  His eyes widened as he took in the entire cover image: the woman wasn’t wearing anything at all and was positioned in such a way that her chest and crotch were covered only by the angle of her leg and arm.  She was looking into the camera with a sultry, inviting expression and he immediately felt weird and hot all over.  It was a little confusing - he hadn’t ever really thought in great detail about what a naked woman would look like, and if he had he would have probably been grossed out - at least until now, apparently.  The urge to flip open the pages to see more was powerful - this was definitely something that needed further investigation, he decided, but not here.  He glanced at his cohorts again to make sure they hadn’t noticed him looking at the magazine - especially Shock - then he hurriedly shoved it into his bag before hopping back over the counter to join them where they were trying to tip over a vending machine full of sodas.  Eager to distract himself from the hot, tingly feeling the magazine cover had given him, Lock quickly focused on the task at hand.

“Move over, weaklings.” he sneered, and shoved his way in-between Barrel and Shock to throw his weight against the heavy machine.  The three of them were able to push it over and it hit the ground and broke open with a satisfying crash, the lights flickering and then going out as the plug pulled away from the wall.  They each grabbed a soda just as the wail of distant sirens reached their ears.  

“Time to go, losers!” said Shock, and the three of them unlocked and scurried out the back door, squeezed through the hole in the chain link fence and ran back through the alley until they reached a neighborhood street where they could blend in as some local kids just harmlessly hanging out if the police happened their way.  They were good at their jobs, though, and had never been caught so far.  They headed back towards the cemetery, Barrel starting work on his candy already and Shock chattering about something but Lock wasn’t listening to her.  He was too busy thinking about the magazine and clutching his bag tightly closed, as if it would suddenly rip open and expose his secret acquisition.

“You’re being strangely quiet.” she said, loud and sharp enough to catch his attention.

“Huh?  Oh… just tired, I guess.” he lied, and she looked at him suspiciously but didn’t pursue the matter.  Before too long they reached the crypt that led them home and Barrel opened it up and hopped in, followed by Shock.  Lock came through last, closing the crypt door behind them.  The trip home was agonizing - Lock had never been very patient and curiosity was eating him up but running to his room immediately would be suspicious, so he very carefully took all the tobacco and liquor out of his bag and placed them on the kitchen counter while Barrel dumped his candy haul all over the table and Shock threw the money into the wood stove and got the fire going.  After he’d participated in the obligatory triumphant rehashing of their night and eaten some candy with his cohorts, Lock asserted once again that he was tired and managed to finally escape to his room - but only because the other two claimed to be tired as well.  He locked the door and even moved his chair over and wedged it under the doorknob just in case Shock or Barrel decided to pick the lock and barge in anyway, then he pulled the magazine out and sat on top of his bed and eagerly opened it up.  There was writing, but the long paragraphs of text barely registered with him because it turned out that the naked lady on the cover was merely a warm up.  He was confronted with photo after photo of nude women in various positions, but these ones didn’t have their chests or crotches covered up and as he stared at them a familiar feeling between his own legs began to grow.  He had gotten hard from time to time before and whenever it happened touching himself felt good, but there was an urgency and purpose to it now that hadn’t been there previously and he couldn’t help bringing his free hand down to rub himself through his pants.  Human women were generally rather weird-looking to him - too healthy and alive and, well, _human_ … but that didn’t stop him from being completely intrigued by the soft-looking swells of their breasts and nipples that were larger and stood out more than his own, by the curves of their waists, hips and backsides, and especially by the slight mounds between their legs, some with a bit of neatly-trimmed hair and some completely naked.  There were little creases or clefts at the bottom center of most of those mounds and they ignited something primal in him and he was so hard now that his pants were extremely uncomfortable.  He put the magazine down just long enough to strip naked himself and then looked at the next page: this woman was slender, with slightly smaller breasts and more narrow hips than most of the other models.  She had dark eyes and long, wavy black hair and all of a sudden she made him think of Shock.  Is this what she looked like underneath her clothes?  He didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder, but somehow thinking about Shock naked and sprawled out like this woman did it.  He _had_ noticed lately how her body had changed in the last few years - not only had she continued to get taller, but there were those two bumps on her chest that hadn’t been there before and her dresses fit her a bit differently around the hips.  Plus she’d started wearing a bra, and he and Barrel took great delight in teasing her about it.  He stared at that mysterious cleft between the models legs and he gripped his dick tightly as he imagined the same thing between Shock’s legs.  Despite her developing curves Lock had never really thought about her like this before… but now that he was, touching himself felt better than ever.  He flipped to the next page and his heart rate sped up: it was the same slender, dark-haired and dark-eyed woman and this time she was laying with her legs spread wide open and he saw what that little cleft actually was: the best way he could describe it was sort of like a second, vertical set of lips, but somehow more complicated than that.  He’d never seen anything so fascinating in his entire existence and suddenly he instinctively knew what it was for.  The rosy pink color of her skin was somewhat off-putting, but when he imagined her the same pale, sickly shade of green as Shock’s skin his arousal intensified and he tightened his fist around his cock and began pumping in earnest, thinking about pushing it into that soft-looking second mouth of hers and thrusting in and out of her as fast and as hard as he possibly could.  His breath was getting harsh and ragged and he stared at her delicate-looking folds where he knew his dick should be, thinking about touching her small, pert breasts as she lay submissively beneath him while looking up into his eyes with the same sultry, inviting expression as the woman in the magazine.  Before he knew it he felt his testicles tightening in a way they had never done before and he couldn’t keep from grunting and gasping as the pleasure became so strong and so overwhelming that the pressure in his loins was almost unbearable.  His eyes squeezed shut as there was a rush of heat through his dick and suddenly he released hot, whitish fluid in a series of contracting spurts and his entire world seemed to constrict to that one single point of his body and it was so intense that he felt like he might actually be dying somehow.  It lasted for only a few seconds, but they were the most ecstatic, pleasurable few seconds he had ever experienced and when it was over he flopped bonelessly over onto the bed, panting for breath.  As his dick softened once more and he started to come to his senses again he examined the strange, viscous fluid that had come out of him - _that_ had never happened before and he wondered if there was something wrong with him… but how could something wrong feel this incredible?  He decided not to worry about it.  Very few things could actually harm him or anyone else in Halloween Town and the same instincts that had told him that the parts between his legs belonged inside the parts between hers were telling him now that this was supposed to happen, too.  He vaguely knew that somehow a man and a woman got together to make a baby, so he assumed it had something to do with that.  He hadn’t actually been tired before, but now he was struck with the overwhelming need to sleep so he took just enough time to wipe up the mess he had made with a nearby shirt and hide the magazine under his mattress.  Then he wiggled under the sheets and passed out before he could spend any time wondering or worrying about what it meant that thinking about Shock that way had made him feel so amazing.


	2. Initiation

The next morning when Lock went down to eat breakfast he found Shock already at the kitchen table drinking her tea and finishing up some eggs on toast while reading a book.  He instantly felt his face start to heat up at the sight of her and remembering what he’d done while thinking about her last night, but fortunately she didn’t look at him as he got the cereal out of the cupboard and poured himself a bowl, too engrossed in her reading.  

“Morning, butthole.” she greeted him without looking up from her book.

“Hey,” he returned her greeting, then took the opportunity to stare at her while she wasn’t paying attention to him.  She was still in her pajamas and when he looked at her breasts he _thought_ it looked like maybe she wasn’t wearing a bra.  The woman in the magazine had dark, rosy pink nipples and Lock wondered what color Shock’s were, but then he quickly steered his thoughts in a safer direction, not wanting to risk getting turned on in the middle of breakfast.  He sat down at the table with his cereal and asked, “Where’s Barrel?”

“He went to town already to unload the booze and smokes.” she answered, still not looking at him.  

“Oh, good.” he replied, not knowing what to say after that so he just ate his breakfast in silence.  After a moment she finished her food and got up to put her dishes in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.  Lock finished up his cereal and tried to think of something to do besides going back to his room and beating off again, and he settled on sharpening his collection of knives since he’d been meaning to do that for awhile.  He went to his room to get them and glanced at his mattress where the magazine was hidden but he restrained himself.  It was just too risky while Shock was still at home and awake.  He grabbed the knives and sharpener and went to the living room to sit on the floor and watch TV while he worked.  _‘Return of the Brain-Eating Beach Mutants’_   was playing and while he’d seen it before, this was the first time he was distracted by all the screaming women in bikinis instead of the monsters.  What was wrong with him?  Why couldn’t he stop thinking about this stuff all of a sudden?

After a while Shock came into the living room, now fully dressed and said, “I’m going to coven headquarters with Beldamine to clean and inventory all the cauldrons.  A bunch of them are huge and super heavy so I said I’d help her out.”

“Need me to come along and give you a hand?” said Lock in a teasing tone of voice.  

“What makes you think we’d want or need your help?” she said snottily.  

“Because girls are weak and useless.” he smirked, standing up and setting the sharpener and the knife he’d been working on down on the coffee table.  Saying stuff like that was such an easy way to push her buttons.

“Oh yeah?  I may be a girl but I can still kick your ass, shrimp!” she sneered down at him, and he hated that she was still taller than he was.  Deciding to take advantage of the element of surprise while he still could, Lock tackled her without warning, knocking her off her feet and they both landed on the sofa with him on top of her.  She shrieked and immediately started whaling on his chest with one fist and grabbed his hair with the other as she tried to get her legs in position to knee him in the groin, but unfortunately for her Lock knew by now how to avoid this.  One kick in the balls and he would be down for the count so he had learned over the years how to force himself between her legs and get the lower half of his body as close to her as possible so that her legs couldn’t get any momentum in the direction of his crotch.  Her fist slamming into his chest wasn’t too bad, but she was pulling his hair hard and it really hurt.  He slapped her with his tail everywhere he could reach and tried to grab her flailing arm - if he could just get her pinned down he could declare victory.  Then she punched him in the stomach instead of the chest and it just about knocked the wind out of him.  He wheezed but didn’t back down and finally got his lower body pressed all the way flat against hers, their pelvises grinding tightly together as they struggled and he at last got ahold of her hand that was punching him and pinned it firmly against the sofa.  Images of the woman in the magazine and his earlier thoughts of Shock naked and in the same position flashed through the back of his mind as she writhed beneath him, and his attention was drawn away from their fight and instead to the friction of her body against his crotch and he hadn’t even realized until that very moment that he was almost completely erect.  Then she yanked his hair even harder, bringing him back to reality and he reached up to grab her hand and prepared to squeeze it as hard as he could, hoping it would hurt her enough that she would release her grip, but suddenly she let go on her own and he effortlessly pulled her hand down and pinned it against the sofa as she stopped struggling entirely.  That was way too easy and he wondered why she had given up so quickly, but then an absolutely wicked smile spread across her face.

“Well, well, what have we here?  Looks like girls aren’t so useless after all, at least not when it comes to making your dick hard.” she snickered, and he pulled away as if she had burned him and scrambled backwards to the other side of the sofa as far away from her as he could get.  She was looking at him with a sly, knowing sort of grin and he felt like his face was turning as red as his hair.  How did she know about stuff like that?  And why did he feel so humiliated?  He felt vulnerable and weak and so embarrassed that he couldn’t even move or say anything as she scooted towards him.  “It seems little Lockie is growing up.  That’s _adorable_.” she cooed mockingly, and that at least made him mad enough that he could speak again.  

“Shut up!” he snarled.  “It’s not because of _you_ or anything!”  

“Oh really?  So you’re telling me that getting punched in the gut and having your hair ripped out is what turns you on, and not _this_?” and she quickly reached out and grabbed his erection through his pants.  He yelped and tried to pull her hand off of him, but she slapped his hands away and cackled.  “What’s the matter, don’t you want to play with me?  It’ll be more fun than just plain old wrestling.”

“What do _you_ know about it?” he hissed, now extra-embarrassed that it seemed she was somehow ahead of him when it came to this sort of thing… but despite his embarrassment a little thrill of excitement rushed through him and he didn’t try to move her hand again.

“Enough to know that I bet you’re gonna like this… and so am I.”  She gave him a devious smile as she sidled up right next to him and started working at the front of his pants.  He sat there helplessly, all the fight draining out of him at the feeling of her fingers undoing the button and dragging down his zipper.  He didn’t move even as she roughly shoved his pants and underwear down as far as they would go, but he sucked in a harsh breath when she took him in her hand and pulled him completely free from his clothing.  

“Huh… interesting.  It’s smaller than I expected.”  Her voice was totally neutral and it didn’t seem like she was making fun of him, but Lock couldn’t help but think that her saying his dick was smaller than she had been expecting wasn’t a good thing.  Wasn’t bigger always better when it came to most things?  He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to defend himself somehow, but she cut him off: “But of course, books always exaggerate things.  And too big would be crazy and painful, so I think you look probably just about right.”  Then without another word she spat in her palms and began stroking him firmly with both hands and he couldn’t breath for a moment.  Oh god, Shock was touching him like this and he could hardly believe it.  Her hands were much softer than his and even though she was moving them in different sort of rhythm than he usually chose for himself it felt incredible to have someone else touching him.  

“Feel good?” she asked, and her tone was teasing but her eyes were bright and excited.  He nodded stupidly and in the back of his mind he was angry and ashamed that right at this moment he felt so powerless and desperate that he would do or say anything she wanted him to just as long as she didn’t stop.

“How… how do you know how to do this?” he gasped, staring at her hands as she worked them up and down his dick.

“You really should try learning to read someday, dummy.  It’s not all as boring and useless as you think.” she smirked.

“I know how… to read.”  He intended to sound angry but instead he just sounded pathetic.

“Oh yeah?  Since when?” she teased again, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his cheek.  

“Since… uh…” he struggled to answer, but it was useless.  All he could do from that point on was gasp and grunt as she moved her hands faster and faster, and that same intense pressure in his groin that he had felt the other night was already almost unbearable.  His hands gripped the sofa cushions so hard that his knuckles somehow got even whiter and he couldn’t keep from bucking his hips up into her hands.  It was too much and only a few minutes after she had started touching him he felt his climax hit him like a freight train.  “Shock, I…” he whimpered just before the heat rushed through him from his balls to his cock and he closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t see himself release all over her hands - for some reason that was just too humiliating.  He jerked and pulsed into her fist and it was even more intense this time than when he’d done it by himself, and the high-pitched noises escaping his mouth were truly mortifying but he just couldn’t help it.  When it was over he kept his eyes closed, too embarrassed to see her gloating over what she had just done to him, but he forced himself to look at her when she said evilly:

“Nice!  That is _way_ more fun than just kicking you in the crotch and the results are basically the same: you crying like a baby and begging me for mercy.”  She let go of his rapidly softening penis and turned her hands from side to side to inspect the sticky fluid he had left on them and added, “Messier, though, but that’s okay.”

“What have you been reading?” Lock asked in a feeble voice, barely noticing as she wiped her hands on his pant leg.

“Oh, just some interesting-looking books I swiped from that bookstore we wrecked last Halloween while you and Barrel were busy tearing things up.  They were very educational, thank you for letting me put my research into action.  You make an excellent guinea pig.  Very responsive.” she smirked.  

He frowned at her, his embarrassment rapidly morphing into anger… but also excitement.  As humiliating as it was to be completely under her control like that, it had also felt amazing and he wanted to do it some more.  Shock getting the upper hand over him was aggravating no matter what form it took, but if there was a way he could touch her like she’d just touched him to make her lose control the way he just had, then that would be a _very_ fun way to play, indeed.  And maybe if he played his cards right he’d even get to see how much she matched those naked women in the magazine and find out exactly what it felt like to put their two parts together like they belonged.  “Well,” he grumbled, “is there anything in those educational books of yours that will teach _me_ how to make _you_ cry like a baby and beg me for mercy?” 

She laughed at him.  “Like I’m gonna share my secrets with you!  I can take care of myself, thanks, I don’t need you fumbling around down there.”

Lock wondered what she meant by that.  Did she mean that she’d been making herself feel good the way he’d just done to himself for the first time the other night?  His ignorance was really starting to bother him - clearly Shock was privy to a whole world of information that he wasn’t and now she wasn’t even going to share that information with him.  “Fine!” he snapped.  “I’ll go do my own research and then you’ll be sorry.  I’m gonna make you feel so good that you won’t even be _capable_ of begging me for mercy!”

She gave him a look somewhere between amusement and pity.  “Sorry Lockie, they don’t have those kinds of books at the kindergarten reading level.” she mocked him.  

That was the final straw and he glared at her as threateningly as he could while he tucked himself back into his underwear and fastened up his pants before stomping out of the living room, swishing his tail angrily.  “Just you wait!” he shouted from the hall, and he heard her cackling as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

 

He paced around in his room angrily for a few moments until he heard the gears to the cage elevator turning and the trap door close, meaning that either Barrel had returned home or Shock had left to go help her friend.  He stopped pacing and listened carefully… when he didn’t hear Barrel’s footsteps he decided that it must have been Shock leaving.  It occurred to him that he very likely had some educational reading material already in all that text he’d skipped over in his magazine, but he decided to search Shock’s room for whatever she had been reading while he had the chance.  He grabbed his lock picking set and poked his head out into the hall to make sure she was really gone, then hurried to her door and got to work.  She changed her lock on a regular basis in an attempt to keep him out of her room, but it was futile - he was just too good at it.  _‘When will she learn?’_ he thought smugly to himself as the lock clicked open, then he went inside and looked around.  There were some books stacked on the shelves and he inspected them all - he’d never thought to snoop at her books before because he assumed they were all spell and potion books and other boring witch stuff like that.  He was mostly correct, nothing on the shelf stood out to him as particularly promising, although she had some pretty good looking books about torture and weapons that he made a mental note to check out later, as well as one on human anatomy that he thought might be sort of interesting.  He looked around for any other potential hiding places and tried her nightstand and happily, there were three books shoved in the back of the drawer.  He picked them up and smiled.  This had to be it.  Two of the covers had illustrations of a rather excessively-muscled, shirtless man with a woman clinging to him rapturously, her breasts just about spilling out of her bodice.  The titles sounded unbelievably stupid to him, _‘Surrender to Love’_   and _‘Kingdom of Passion’_.  The third book had a simple black cover, the title _’36 Erotic Short Stories For Women’_   standing out in scrolling, silver writing.  He took all three of them and went back to his room, locked the door and sat on his bed to begin his research.  He started with Shock’s books since he would need to return them before she noticed they were missing - he could always read his magazine later.  He started with _‘Kingdom of Passion’_   but the first ten pages were just boring, pointless exposition about some princess somewhere and nothing sexy so he put it aside and tried _‘Surrender to Love’._   It was the same situation so he gave up on that and looked at the collection of short stories.  _Now_ he was getting somewhere.  It took way fewer pages to get to the juicy stuff and he read story after story with great interest.  The language in some of the stories was flowery and subtle, but in others it was downright filthy and detailed with interesting slang words and he decided he liked those ones the best.  The characters were doing things he’d never imagined - using their mouths on one another, getting in every kind of position possible, doing it fast and hard as well as gentle and slow, and he wanted to try all of it.  Just reading about it was turning him on as he pictured Shock and himself doing all these things together and he read his favorite passages over and over, the urge to start touching himself again growing even though he had come not that long ago when Shock had given him that hand job.  He restrained himself - he was trying to learn about how to drive _her_ crazy, not himself.  A running theme seemed to be the man using his mouth, lips and tongue between the woman’s legs before sticking his dick in her, and it sounded like that was one of the quickest and easiest ways to make her lose control.  He decided that’s what he should try to do when he got Shock alone again - he wanted to make her feel even more helpless and desperate then she had made him feel and he would do whatever it took to accomplish that, plus it sounded like a good way to keep from losing control too soon himself.  If being inside of her body or mouth felt half as good as her hands, then he wouldn’t last long at all and he didn’t want to embarrass himself again.  The book described in great detail what he might expect, using words like _‘musky’_ and _‘heady’_   and ‘ _intoxicating_ ’, along with ‘ _tangy_ ’, _‘salty’_   and _‘sweet’_.  It also used the word _‘womanly’_ , but that didn’t help him very much.  He wondered how something could taste and smell like all of those things at once, which made him even more determined to try it.  The stories talked about heat and slickness and hard cocks plunging into dripping wet pussies and by the way they described the man’s anatomy he began to understand why Shock had expected him to be larger than he was.  He felt a little bit self-conscious about it, but remembered what she’d said about too big being painful and that she thought he looked just about right.  Plus, he thought defensively to himself, he still had a lot of growing to do so surely his dick would get bigger right along with the rest of him.  There was also a lot of kissing in the stories and he realized that he had come in her hands without even kissing her, which seemed a little backwards so he decided to rectify that oversight immediately as well.  He opened his magazine to compare the photos with the descriptions in the stories, trying to make sense of female anatomy and where exactly he should put his mouth and fingers and how he should use them.  He had almost made it to the last story when he heard the elevator gears turning and he jumped up and ran to her room to put the books back before the trap door could open, but it was just Barrel.  Lock exhaled in relief and went back to his room, glad it wasn’t Shock but still preferring not to have Barrel see him with a hard-on poking conspicuously against his pants.  

“Hey Lock!” Barrel shouted from the living room.  “I brought home _‘Camp Slaughter: Terror At Blue Lake’_ , wanna watch it with me?”

“Yeah, be there in a few minutes!” Lock shouted back, and flipped the magazine pages to the pictures of his favorite model, the slender, dark-haired woman who looked the most like Shock.  He jerked himself off quickly and quietly just so his erection would go away, then changed clothes and went out in the living room to join Barrel, who already had the movie in and was watching the previews.  Poor, innocent little Barrel, Lock thought, glancing at his youngest cohort as he sat down next to him on the sofa.  Did he have any sort of clue about this stuff?  Lock thought it might be charitable to share his magazine with Barrel later, but only after he was done with it himself, which might be never.


	3. Implementation

Shock returned home that evening just in time for dinner: noodles with spider and roach sauce that Barrel was cooking up on the stove.  He may be little and dumb, but at least he knew how to cook pretty good, Lock thought.  They ate dinner together like normal and had their normal sort of conversations, but the smug, teasing looks that Shock was sending him across the table were making him itch to try what he’d read about on her.  It was like a game they were playing, her daring him to get her back as good as she’d gotten him that morning and him trying to communicate with his face how confident he was that he was going to do just that, all without Barrel noticing that something was up.  After dinner Shock helped Barrel do the dishes like she usually did while Lock took out the trash and brought in some firewood to refresh the wood stove.  He got back to the kitchen just as she was about to leave it.

“I’m taking a bath.” she announced.  “I got all sweaty and gross helping Beldamine with those cauldrons.”

“Fascinating.” Lock said sarcastically.  She stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn’t wait to touch it with his own, hopefully very soon.  

“Alright, see you tomorrow then.” said Barrel.  “I’m gonna go spend the night at Ethan’s house.”

 _‘Excellent,’_ Lock thought to himself.  The only kink in his plan had been how to enact his revenge on Shock without Barrel seeing or hearing anything and now that problem had been eliminated.

“Okay, have fun, midget.” Shock teased him, and Barrel threw the dishrag at her but missed as she walked through the kitchen door.  

“She’s such a jerk sometimes, just ‘cus she’s all tall or whatever…” muttered Barrel as he picked the dishrag up off the floor and tossed it back into the sink.

“Tell me about it.” agreed Lock, thankful that Barrel didn’t know just exactly how big of a jerk she’d been that morning.  He heard the tub filling up with water as he walked back to his room and tried not to think about Shock naked in the bathtub.  He locked his bedroom door again and took the magazine back out from under his mattress, this time planning to ignore the pictures as best he could and concentrate on whatever the text was.  It was even more graphic than the filthiest of the short stories in Shock’s book and there were some discrepancies between her book and what the magazine seemed to recommend.  In the end he decided it would be wise to follow more what her book had instructed, since that one had said it was for women so he figured those techniques were probably the most likely to reduce Shock to a pathetic, helpless mess.  After awhile he heard the tub draining and he decided to wait a bit longer so she could get herself all put together before he began his onslaught, or maybe even let her think he wasn’t going to do anything at all and lull her into a false sense of security.  Once again he refrained from touching himself and as soon as he felt he had a pretty good plan of attack figured out he put the magazine away and started tinkering with the bomb he was working on so that his arousal would die down.  If he went out there to face her when he was already turned on he would be at a disadvantage.  Finally he felt that he had waited long enough and was as prepared as he was going to get, so he left his room and strolled casually into the living room.

Shock was sitting cross-legged on the sofa working on the scarf she’d been knitting lately and watching the game show _‘How Many Bats in the Belfry?’._   She turned her head to look at him when he entered the room and her expression was half excited and half wary.  So far, so good.  “So I’ve been doing some thinking today…” Lock began as he walked towards her.

“Uh-oh, did you hurt yourself?” she snickered.

He gave her a sour look.  “Very funny.  Like I was saying, I was doing some thinking and it seems to me that you broke the rules earlier.”

She raised an intrigued eyebrow at him as he sat beside her on the sofa.  “Oh really?  What rules would those be?”  She put her knitting to the side and turned to face him.

“Well, from my understanding, you’re supposed to kiss someone before you give them a hand job.”  He tried to make it sound like he knew what he was talking about, and also that he was highly offended by her breach of protocol.

“Are you saying you want to kiss me?”

“No, I’m saying I want you to fix your screw up.  How can you act like you know all about this stuff when you messed up something as basic as that?  You’re such a hypocrite.”

The corner of her mouth quirked up into a little smile.  “I just assumed that you wouldn’t miss it because you were too dumb to know any better.  And besides that, there wasn’t any time to kiss you because you blew your load in like, 30 seconds.”

That flustered him a bit, but he set his jaw firmly and pressed on, absolutely refusing to let her get the upper hand again.  “Yeah right,” he sneered.  “You probably just didn’t do it because you don’t know how.  It’s one thing to read about it in a book, it’s another thing to not suck at it in real life.”

She smiled even more at that and said, “Alright then, let’s see how bad _you_ suck at it!”

That was all the green light he needed and he leapt forward to push her down into the cushions beneath him and slammed his mouth against hers.  He tried to kiss her as passionately as the books described, but after only a moment she shoved him away. 

“Take it easy, will you?” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  “Too much spit, and stop trying to stick your tongue all the way down my throat, I’m gonna gag on it!” 

He frowned at her.  Apparently reading and doing really were two different things but he was determined to get it right so he tried again, leaning forward to meet her lips but this time he was much less violent and didn’t put his tongue quite so far into her mouth - and he also kept tabs on the quantity of saliva he was producing.  This did actually feel much nicer, and she seemed to agree because she made a pleased-sounding little noise into his mouth and met his tongue with her own.  They kissed for quite some time and she was clearly enjoying herself - and so was he - but this wasn’t the only thing he was planning on accomplishing tonight.  He wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d made her as weak and pathetic as she’d made him that morning, so he broke the kiss and without warning he flipped up her dress and tried to duck his head under it.  She quickly snapped her knees together, knocking him in the jaw, then she pushed her skirt back down.

“What are you doing?” she asked, sounding surprised.

“I think you know what I’m doing, it’s all over the place in those books of yours.”

“What?  You read my books?!”

He grinned wickedly at her.  “Time to change your lock again.  And the nightstand?  Really?  You couldn’t come up with a better hiding place than that?”

“Ugh, Lock, you jerk!”  She kicked him a bit, but not very hard and he only laughed.

“Come on, Shock, don’t you want to play with me?  You said yourself that it would be fun and I’ve been doing my homework.  You’re gonna like what I do to you.” he teased and shoved his hands in-between her knees to start prying her legs apart again.  She fought him a little, but not really… if she’d really wanted to stop him she could have easily kicked him in the face right then.  

“Aww, you learned how to read in one day just for me?  That’s sweet.” she said sarcastically, but Lock didn’t take the bait.

“Yup, that’s right.” he said, sliding his hands from her knees down further between her thighs, so excited to see and touch her that it was taking all of his very limited self control to sound nonchalant.

She seemed to be having an internal struggle with herself, but then she made a challenging sort of face and said, “Fine, let’s see what you’ve got.  If it’s as bad as your kissing then I doubt I’ll be impressed.”

“Don’t lie, you liked my kissing by the end of it.” he sneered, but he secretly felt a tiny bit worried.  If he couldn’t make her feel as good with his hands _and_ mouth as she’d made him with only her hands she’d never let him forget it and the humiliation would be intolerable.  But he’d studied those books and photographs well and none of it seemed like anything he couldn’t handle, plus he was nothing if not persistent so he raised a challenging eyebrow of his own and said, “Well?”

“Sure, go for it.  Good luck.” she smirked at him and let her legs fall open completely.  He pulled her dress back up and his eyes immediately dropped to her crotch, covered only by her thin, black panties.  He’d seen and touched her underwear before - it was hard not to when all their clothes got hung out on the same line to dry, and he’d even stolen them once or twice to toss them into the pit, run them up the flag pole or set them on fire as a prank.  But it was a different thing entirely to see them actually _on_ her, the only barrier between him and what would be her hot, slick pussy.  His whole body was taut with excitement and he was glad that he’d chosen to wear looser pants because he was getting hard already just from their kissing and anticipation of what was coming next.  But when he grabbed the waistband of her panties to pull them down he noticed that her legs were quivering a little.  He looked up at her face and was surprised to see that she actually looked a bit nervous and unsure of herself.  Shock _never_ got nervous or unsure about _anything_ and it made him feel somehow both smug and protective of her all at the same time.  He was starting to feel some of that power he’d been fantasizing about and he hadn’t even really touched her much yet.  It seemed that she could talk a good game but when the tables were turned and _he_ was the one in control between _her_ legs she was just as anxious as he had been.  His slight faux pas with the sloppy kissing aside, he thought things were off to a promising start and he pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them onto the floor.  He stared at her hungrily - finally as exposed and vulnerable as he had felt that morning - and she looked better to him than all of those magazine models put together.  She squirmed a bit under his gaze and started to move her legs back together but he put his hands on her knees to prevent her.  He quickly realized that he wasn’t really in a good position to get his mouth where it needed to be so he slid down off of the sofa and onto the floor, then grabbed her legs and moved them so he could scoot in-between and bring his face to her crotch.  He stuck out his tongue and gave her one good, solid lick, and he was gratified when she gasped loudly and her whole body jerked.  Once again she tried to clamp her legs shut but he kept his hands on her thighs and pushed them even farther apart, and then he got to work.

Now Lock understood a little better why the books had described it in so many different ways - he wouldn’t have known how to describe it himself if someone had asked him.  It was a distinctly unique taste and smell, strange and strong but definitely not bad, and something about it stoked the flames of his desire for her even more.  Shock may be smarter than him in some ways, but he had an excellent memory and he replayed the descriptions in the stories over and over again in his mind as he kissed, licked and sucked at her and paid attention to the noises and movements she was making to give him a clue if he was doing it right.  He could tell that she was trying to keep herself from moving or making any noise, but she wasn’t being very successful and he smiled to himself.  So far he seemed to be doing a good job.  She was indeed hot, slippery and soft like the book had promised, and after a moment he moved his face away and let go of her thigh with one hand to rub one of his fingers against her, trying to find the opening that he knew should be there.  When he thought he had located it he pushed his finger gently inside up to his second knuckle and she moaned quietly.  “Interesting.  It’s smaller than I expected.” he teasingly repeated her words from earlier, and it was also true.  She was soft and tight and he wasn’t sure how on earth his cock was supposed to fit in there, but he was looking forward to trying.  

“Then it’s a good thing… your dick… is so small…” she panted, and Lock cursed inwardly that she’d found a way to insult him even now.  He glared up at her and she managed to grin triumphantly back down at him, so he decided to pull out all the stops and dove back in with his mouth to now seek out the hard little nub that was supposed to be above her opening and that the book said would send her over the edge.  He found a spot that felt like it might be right, and when he pressed and circled it firmly with his tongue she actually squealed a little bit and bucked her pelvis into his face.  _‘Bingo!’_   he thought proudly, and went after it as hard and as fast as he could and began moving his finger slowly in and out of her at the same time.  She was making noises he’d never heard her make before and was moving her hips in little circles, so he carefully added a second finger and felt a thrill of victory when it slipped easily inside of her and she stifled a moan that sounded like it _might_ have been his name.  His tongue and jaw were getting tired so he let go of her other leg and started rubbing her hard little bud with his fingers instead, then he looked up and saw that her eyes were tightly closed and she had one hand over her mouth, clearly trying to muffle the sounds she was making now.  He grinned wickedly - it had taken a bit longer, but at last it seemed that he had brought her to the same state of desperate pleasure as she’d gotten him.  He considered stopping and seeing if she’d beg for him to continue, but he didn’t want to risk her being strong enough to refuse so he just kept going.  He moved his fingers faster and faster and the pitch of her muffled moans went higher and higher and her thigh and stomach muscles got more and more tense… then suddenly her whole body began to shake and her vagina clenched around his two fingers and even though she didn’t release any spurts of fluid like he did, it was very obvious that she had hit her climax and was just as overwhelmed by it as he had been by his.  Hers seemed to last longer than his did and just when he was starting to wonder when she was going to stop shaking she pushed his hand away from her.  He took that as his cue to stop, so he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and she gave one last little shudder and groan before going still.

“How’d you like _that_ , huh?” he gloated, then sucked his fingers clean and wiped his face on her dress before climbing back up next to her on the sofa.  “And don’t try to pretend it wasn’t good, I know what I saw.  And felt.  And heard.  Talk about crying like a baby.” he snickered.

She opened one eye and gave him one of the coldest glares he had ever seen her make, but she didn’t say anything and he was delighted that his performance had rendered even the mighty Shock speechless.  Finally she sat up straighter, smoothed her dress back down with her hands and said, “Okay, I take it back.  Apparently they _do_ have those kinds of books at the kindergarten reading level.”  Lock grinned at her - he knew it was her way of conceding defeat.  Feeling vindicated, he scooted up close beside her to rest his head on her shoulder and she snuggled back against him.  All of his earlier anger and embarrassment was gone now that they were even, and all he wanted to do now was keep trying all those other things he had read about, no matter who was in charge… though he’d rather it be mostly him.

“You’re right, this is way more fun than just regular wrestling.” he said, and she giggled a little.

“I’m glad you agree.”

“It’s too bad Barrel lives with us.  I want to play like this all the time.” he admitted, and that made her laugh loudly.

“Well, he’s not going to be back until tomorrow night, so we have time for plenty of re-matches.  ‘Cus if you think I’m gonna let us stop when you have the upper hand, you’ve got another thing coming, devil boy.”

He raised his head and smiled deviously at her.  “Bring it on, witch.  I’m ready for anything.”

“Obviously.” she smirked and ran her fingertips along his thigh and over his still half-hard dick, and this time instead of pushing her hands away he kissed her and brought his own hands up to finally touch her breasts.  Even though her clothes they felt amazing - they filled his palms perfectly and he squeezed them experimentally as she unfastened his pants, then he lifted his butt off the sofa enough for her to pull them and his underwear all the way off of him.  He felt stupid wearing a shirt with no pants, so he stopped kissing and groping her to yank his shirt off over his head and throw it to the floor.  He’d been shirtless in front of her before and now that she’d seen him without his underwear on it felt like no big deal to be totally naked in front of her.  But it wasn’t fair that he still hadn’t gotten to see her topless so he reached for her dress… but then realized that he didn’t know how to take it off of her.  He didn’t see a zipper or buttons anywhere but fortunately Shock seemed to be on the same track as him because she sat up and pulled it over her head just like he’d done with his shirt.  As she tossed it aside, Lock’s gaze honed in on her chest - again, he’d seen her bras on the laundry line plenty of times and had even occasionally snapped their straps against her back through her clothes - which was almost always worth the beating she gave him for it - but seeing her wearing it properly and the appealing way that the black material framed the smooth, pale skin of her chest was something else entirely.  She reached behind her and then threw it aside, and he stared at her bare breasts without shame, trying to decide if he wanted to put his hands or his mouth on them first… but she grabbed his hands and put them on her so he went with it, pushing her back down into the sofa and kissing her passionately as he tried to work his body in-between her thighs once more.  He was completely hard now and as she spread her legs wider he figured now was as good a time as any to find out just how his cock was supposed to fit in her pussy, but when he reached one hand down to try and guide himself into her instead of just poking around blindly, she stopped him.

“You can’t come in me.” she said, grabbing ahold of his hand.  “I don’t want you knocking me up with your little demon spawn!  We have to go back to the human world and get some condoms.”  

Lock was disappointed, but he had to agree with her that having a baby was a terrible idea.  “What are those, and how do you know about them?  I didn’t see anything about those in your books.”

“They’re little rubber sock-things that go on your dick so your sperm doesn’t get in me.  And I have more than just the books that were in my nightstand, you know.”  She gave him a sly look.

 _‘Unbelievable’_ , he thought.  How much research had she done over the last year?  Or had she known about this stuff even _before_ she’d raided that bookstore?  “Well,” he said, “no more holding out on me with the info, okay?  From now on if either of us learns anything fun, we gotta tell each other.  Deal?”

“Alright, deal.”

“Promise?” Lock asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, I promise already, okay?” she said impatiently.  “Now, let me show you what we’re gonna do instead.”  She smiled wickedly as she pushed him off of her until he was flat on his back on the sofa, then she knelt between his legs and started stroking him with her hands again.  

“Big deal, we’ve done this alre-“ Lock began, but he choked on his words mid-sentence when she leaned over and took the very tip of him between her lips.  Ever since he’d read about it he had tried to imagine how good it would feel to have her mouth on him, but his fantasies had fallen drastically short.  His eyes rolled back in his head at the incredible, soft, wet heat and suction of her mouth and in the back of his mind he knew that this was going to be another victory for her because he wasn’t going to last long at all.

After a moment she released him with a wet _‘pop’_ but kept stroking him quickly with her hands.  “You like that?” she smirked, and he nodded.  “What was that?” she goaded him, taking one hand off of his cock and putting it to her ear as if she couldn’t hear him.  He lifted his head up just enough to glare at her.  He wanted to say that it didn’t feel all that great, that he could take it or leave it, but he _really_ didn’t want her to stop - especially not when he was so close to finishing - and he knew that she was cruel enough to stop if he didn’t answer her question truthfully.  She had him right where she wanted him again, damn it.  Stupid Shock, couldn’t she just accept her win graciously for once?  He gritted his teeth and said:

“Yes, I like it.”

She smiled triumphantly, gave him another lick and said, “You gonna come soon?” 

“Yeah,” he groaned.

“Tell me before you do it, or else I’m never sucking your dick again.”  

“I will, just keep going!” he panted, trying to make it sound like an order and not like he was begging.

She cackled and took him in her mouth again and redoubled her effort, sucking him harder and stroking his balls with her fingertips and in practically no time at all he found himself on the brink of climax so he thought he’d better say something while he was still capable of forming words.

“Shock, I’m gonna…” 

She removed her mouth but by now his orgasm was already well on the way and she was stroking him so perfectly with her hands that the loss of her mouth didn’t even matter.  He arched off the sofa as he came harder than ever before and he bit his lip to try and keep from making the same embarrassing noises he’d made when she’d jerked him off, but with minimal success.

“I love watching that, it’s so weird-looking.” she said once his trembling subsided, and he cracked open his eyes to see her watching his semen dribbling down his dick and her hands.  

He didn’t have the energy to be offended, so he just muttered, “Whatever…” while he lay there trying to catch his breath.  She snickered and let go of him, then crawled up and lay alongside him on the narrow sofa.  She gave him a brief moment to recover before she took hold of his hand and brought it down between her legs.  That perked him up and he turned to face her as best he could without pushing her onto the floor and she kissed him deeply.  They were really getting the hang of kissing, he thought, and he put his other hand on her breast to squeeze it and try pinching her nipple with his fingers.  The noise she made seemed to indicate that she liked it, so he did it a few more times before switching to her other breast and then he started moving his fingers through her soft folds.

He broke the kiss and asked, “How’s that feel?”

“Eh… it’s alright…” 

“Why are you such a liar?  It’s okay to admit how amazing I am at touching you.” he snickered.  “I already know I am.”

“I’m not lying.  Here, watch and learn.”  She scooted up a bit, took hold of his hand and said, “Put a finger in.  Now kinda curl it up, but not too much.”  He did so, and then looked down to watch as she licked her fingers and started moving them in little circles on and around that little sensitive spot that he’d been rubbing for her earlier.  Then she brought her other hand to her breast and started playing with her nipples in a way similar to what he’d been doing.  “Now do this, too.” she said, and he complied.  “Good…” she said a little breathily, still playing with her one breast while he worked on the other.  “Now put another finger in, just like the other one…”

Lock felt like she was giving him instructions for defusing a bomb or something.  “Why are girls so complicated?” he grumbled.

“We’re not complicated, you’re just stupid.”

“No, what’s stupid is having to do forty-thousand different things at the same time just to get off.”

“That’s better than coming in your pants just because someone looks at you.”

“I’ve never come in my pants…” he huffed, and was glad that at least that was true, but he didn’t want to tell her it was because he hadn’t even been coming long enough at all to have the chance to do it in his pants yet, and he hoped that would never happen.

“If you say so…” she sighed, moving her fingers against herself in a weird sort of rhythm, alternating between fast and slow.  “Put another finger in.”

He raised his eyebrows.  “Three?”

“Congratulations, you can count.  Yes, three.  I’d better be able to handle three of your fingers if there’s any hope of me being able to handle your dick.”

Lock did as she said, happy that she seemed to be too distracted to make another crack about his size and also happy that it seemed she was definitely going to let him do that once they got the condoms.  He slowly slipped a third finger in and she sucked in a little breath and moved her own fingers harder and faster.

“There… that’s… good.” she said, closing her eyes with a rapturous look on her face.

“How good?” he smirked.

“Really… really good.” she sighed, starting to move her hips in little circles.  “Now, kinda rub your fingers in and out, but not too hard… ooh… yeah…” she gasped when he did it, and he snickered quietly to himself.  It seemed like their competition was over because she wasn’t trying to hide how much she liked it this time and he once again felt that thrill of power as he looked down at her writhing beneath his touch.  Well, and her own touch, too, but he was definitely helping.  Shock clearly knew exactly how to touch herself because this time she came almost as quickly as he had, bucking and shuddering and squeezing his fingers tightly with her internal muscles and all he could think about was what that was going to feel like around his cock.  

When she finally stopped quivering he pulled his fingers out of her and she moaned softly.  “How long have you been doing that to yourself for?” he asked after a moment, and she shrugged.

“Since I was about eleven, I guess.  But I just did it then ’cus it felt kinda good, I didn’t _really_ figure it out until I swiped those books.  That was an eye-opener.”  

Lock nodded.  He could definitely relate to that.  “Do you ever think about me when you do it?” he said without thinking.

“Ha!” she barked out a laugh.  “Don’t flatter yourself!”  But she didn’t meet his eyes and to his great pleasure he very much suspected that she was lying.  

“Good, ‘cus I don’t think about you, either.” he said carelessly.

“Sure.” she said, but when they looked at each other they both grinned, wordlessly acknowledging one another’s lie.  Then she reached for the throw blanket and wrapped it around herself and said, “I’m getting cold.  And tired.”

“Yeah, me too.”  Lock agreed.  The throw blanket wasn’t really big enough for both of them so he got up and headed down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” she called after him.

“To get another blanket!” he answered from his room.  He pulled one off of his bed and went back to the living room, stopping at the wood stove to stoke the embers and add some more fuel before rejoining her on the sofa.  She fluffed the throw pillow a bit and nestled down more deeply into the cushions and Lock scooted even closer to her, wedging himself between her legs and the back of the sofa and snuggling his head into the wadded up blanket on her hip.  Then he covered himself with the second blanket, draped his arm around her and sighed contentedly.  

“Comfy?” she asked him in an amused voice once he’d finally gotten all situated.

“Mhmm… you?”

“Yeah.” she replied, and he heard her yawn.  The nightly game shows were long since over and _‘The Haunting at Nightbird Creek’_ was playing.  It was a quiet, spooky, eerie sort of movie that was perfect to relax in front of and before long he felt himself starting to drift off into sleep.  He didn’t fight it because the sooner he got to sleep, the sooner he’d wake up and could run back to the human world to get some of those condoms to try out before Barrel got back home.  Wearing a rubber sock-thing didn’t sound very appealing, but he would happily do it if that’s what it took to get the chance to stick his dick in her pussy and find out what that felt like, and also to prove that he was indeed just the right size for her.  She started snoring softly but he didn’t mind it - he could sleep through just about anything and Shock had always snored so he was used to it by now.  _‘Probably because of her big ol’ nose.’_   he smiled to himself, even though he actually liked how she looked despite - or maybe even because of - her big nose.  He yawned and closed his eyes, then nuzzled his face gently into her hip once more before sleep finally claimed him.


	4. Expedition

Lock woke up to find himself curled up alone on the couch, the early morning sunlight streaming through the broken and boarded-up windows.  He could hear water running through the pipes - Shock had always been an early riser and was apparently up and taking a bath already.  He stretched and rolled off of the sofa to retrieve his clothes, got dressed and then went into the kitchen for some breakfast, feeling quite well-rested and a bit giddy after the events of last night - and even giddier when he thought about all he had to look forward to today.  Shock’s dirty dishes were still on the table which was a bit unusual for her, and Lock could only assume that she left them because she was in a hurry.  _‘In a hurry to get more of me,’_   he thought smugly to himself, pouring a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table to eat it as quickly as possible.  He had just finished up his second bowl when Shock walked into the kitchen.   

“AHH!” Lock screamed when he saw her - she looked horrifying, and not in a good way: her skin was weirdly peach-colored with rosy lips and cheeks, her hair was soft, dark brown and much less scraggly than usual, and her dress was nowhere near as ragged.  She wasn’t wearing her hat and had weird shoes on instead of her usual black boots.  In truth, he barely recognized her.  “What the hell happened to you?!”  

“It’s make-up and a wig, dummy!  What do you think, do I look human?”

“I guess so…” he said, eyeing her nervously.  It really was extremely creepy-looking.

“How else do you expect to get some condoms in the human world in the middle of the day on not-Halloween?  We can’t go out there looking normal, we have to wear costumes.”

He hadn’t thought of that yet, he’d just been thinking about _using_ the condoms, not necessarily how exactly they were going to get them.  Shock usually worked out the details for that kind of stuff.  “We?” he asked.

“Beldamine and I go all the time on not-Halloween.”

“What?”  He was truly shocked.  It never occurred to him to go mess around there except on Halloween and now to hear that Shock had been doing it _‘all the time’_?  She was just full of surprises, it seemed.

“Sure.” she shrugged.  “Whenever stuff gets too boring around here we take a trip and just go check it out.”  She looked at him closely for a moment, then a devious little smile began to spread across her face.  “You wanna come with me?”

“Not if it means looking that that!” he said, looking her up and down in disgust.  

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!  And you’re gonna benefit from having the condoms just as much as I am, so it’s not fair for me to do all the work.  Besides, you love shoplifting and it’s even more fun doing it when there are more people around and it’s riskier!”

Lock had to agree she had a point - the challenge of lifting some condoms and whatever else caught his eye when there were lots of people around did sound kind of fun.  Maybe even fun enough to make looking as stupid as she did right now worth it… plus if they worked as a team they might acquire them faster and then they could hurry home and try them out that much sooner.  “Alright fine.” he decided.

“Excellent.” she grinned.  “Come on, in the bathroom.”

He stood in front of the mirror while Shock rummaged around in a drawer, eventually pulling out her hairbrush and a black bag with a little silver skull pattern all over it.

“Hmm… I don’t have a wig for you, but at least your hair’s not too too weird if we comb out those dumb horn-things of yours.”

Lock put his hands protectively on the two curled up points of his bangs.  “Shut up, my hair is awesome!”

“Of course it is,” she rolled her eyes and slapped his hands away.  “But it won’t work out there on not-Halloween.”  She picked up her brush and started working it through his thick red hair, and Lock watched rather sadly in the mirror as the distinctive waves began to blend into the rest of his hair as she combed them back.

“That looks so stupid.” he muttered after she’d put the brush back down.

“I agree, but humans look stupid so you’ll blend right in.  Now we gotta fix your face.  Turn around and sit on the counter.”  

This was the part he’d been dreading the most as she unzipped the black bag full of make-up and snapped open a bottle of weird, peachy-colored liquid and started slathering it all over his face, ears and neck.  Then she pulled out a stick of pinkish-peach stuff to put on his lips, and then some sort of powder, and then he lost track of everything she was doing to him.  It was taking forever and he started to get bored.  “Can you possibly take any longer?” he said impatiently.

“Sorry, but I’ve never made up a boy before.  I’m trying not to make you look too girly, so don’t rush me unless you _want_ me to make you look girly.”  She stepped back after another moment to appraise him, then said, “Alright, I think this is as good as it’s going to get.”  

Lock hopped down off of the counter and turned around to face the mirror, and was aghast at what he saw: if he’d thought Shock looked bad, he looked even worse with peach-colored skin and pinkish lips, and his eyes looked weird without his usually dark lids framing them.  “I look awful!” 

Shock giggled a little.  “What else is new?  You look _human_ , or at least as human as I can get you to look.”

He leaned in towards the mirror to inspect himself more closely.  “Do you _really_ think this is going to work?”  He wasn’t convinced.

“It’ll be fine.  What, are you chickening out or something?”

“No, I just don’t trust your make-up skills.  This just looks wrong.”

“What choice do we have?  You want those condoms or not?”

Honestly, Lock would have gone back to the human world stark naked at this point if that’s what it took, so he sighed and said, “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“Can you shove your tail down your pant leg or something?”

“I can try…” Lock replied, reaching for the zipper of his pants.  “Don’t look, okay?”

Shock cackled, “Oh, what, now you’re being shy?  I had your dick in my mouth, I think I can handle seeing you with your pants down for crying out loud.”

She was right of course and Lock felt dumb for saying it, but old habits were hard to break.  He quickly shoved his pants down far enough to tuck his tail closely along his right leg, then carefully pulled them back up.  “This is really uncomfortable.”

“Too bad, so sad.  Crap, what are we going to do about your eyes?”

“What’s wrong with my eyes?”

“Humans don’t have yellow eyes, genius.”

“Oh yeah…”

“I guess you’ll have to wear your sunglasses in the middle of the store and look like a moron.  And your clothes look kind of crappy, but they’ll have to do.  People will just think you’re a weirdo slob who has stupid shoes and likes to wear red, but there’s nothing we can do about that.”

Lock gave her a dirty look at this description of him.  “Well, we’ll have to swipe some human clothes for me while we’re out.”  Then he grinned, “Because we’re going to have to steal condoms all the time from now on so I need a good costume.”

“True,” she smiled.  “And keep your mouth shut so you don’t freak everyone out with your pointy teeth.”  He shut his mouth quickly but continued to give her a close-lipped little grin and said:

“Your teeth are pretty crazy-looking, too, you know.”

“I know, and that’s why I don’t grin like an idiot while I’m there.”

“And what about your big ol’ nose?  There’s no fixing _that_.” he snickered, and she frowned at him.

“Yeah, well, some humans have big noses.  It’s not _that_ weird to them.  Not like having a freaking tail!”

“What are we going to do about our hands?” he asked, holding out his white-skinned palms.

“We’ll just wear gloves.  It’s cold enough out there that it won’t be too weird to be seen wearing them.”  It really did seem that she had thought of everything so he followed her out of the bathroom and went to get his gloves, sunglasses and backpack before meeting her back in the living room where she was standing by the elevator cage holding a rather large handbag.  “You ready?” she said.

“Yeah, as ready as I’m going to get.”

“I don’t think you should bring your backpack, people in the stores get weird if you bring them in, it makes them think you’re gonna steal something.”

“We _are_ gonna steal something.” he grinned naughtily.

“You’re an idiot.”  She rolled her eyes at him, but he took off his backpack and threw it on the sofa.  “Everything we need will fit in here.”  She held up her handbag.  “They’re less weird about purses for some reason.”  

“How do you know?”

“Again, Beldamine and I have been doing this for awhile.  I know the ropes.”  She opened up the cage and he followed her in, and they made their way down and headed off towards the cemetery that would take them to the world of humans.

 

Shock poked her head cautiously out of the crypt to check and make sure there was no one watching, then quickly snuck out onto the neatly-trimmed lawn with Lock right behind her.  They walked casually out of the cemetery and onto the sidewalk, and Lock felt a little bit nervous walking amongst all the humans in broad daylight without his mask on, though he supposed he had enough makeup caked on that it was basically a mask.  He glanced over at Shock and she seemed perfectly at ease, then she took his hand in hers and murmured, “Relax.  Nobody suspects anything, see?”  But Lock didn’t really notice what she’d said, he only noticed that she was holding his hand.  His tail felt cramped and uncomfortable trapped between his leg and his pants, but her fingers interlocked with his felt nice even through their gloves.   

“What kind of store do we go to?” he asked.

“I think any old grocery or drug store should have them.  Then we gotta go somewhere we can grab you some clothes.”  It sounded like a good plan and Lock nodded.  It was a fairly long walk to the nearest store of that type, but eventually they made it and strolled right inside - which felt weird because usually they broke into stores at night.  Lock noticed that people were giving him strange looks, he assumed because of his sunglasses and the fact that he was wearing all red - not to mention his unusual curly-toed shoes.  He tried to act natural as Shock led him down the aisles, checking all the shelves.  He had no idea what to look for but he scanned the products anyway, hoping they would stand out to him.  “Ah ha!” Shock exclaimed, coming to a halt in an aisle full of weird-looking packages and boxes.

“What the heck is all this?” Lock said, picking up a small box with pictures of flowers and an elongated thing on it that could _maybe_ be a dick with a white rubber sock thing on it… though if it was, he felt sorry for whoever the dick belonged to.  “What’s a tampon?”  That sort of sounded a little bit like _‘condom’_ , but not really.

“God, Lock, you’re so clueless, don’t you know anything about girls?”

“Only what I know about you.  What else is there to know?”

“Never mind, that’s a lesson for another day.  For now, this is what we need.”  She pointed to a locked glass case on the bottom shelf and Lock looked and saw several rows of little boxes with names like _‘Trojan’_ , _‘Durex’_ and _‘Lifestyles’_ , and it looked like there were dozens of varieties: _‘Ultra Smooth’_ , _Second Skin’_ , _‘Xtra Ribbed’_ , ‘Mega-Thin’ and so on.

“Which ones should we swipe?  There’s like, a million different kinds!” he whispered.

“Well, we definitely don’t need the _‘Ultra-Magnum Extra-Large’_ ones…” she snickered.

“Ha ha.”  He glared at her but she wasn’t looking at him, too busy checking to make sure they were alone in the aisle as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small lock pick.  

“How quick are you with this thing?” she asked, handing it to him.

“Super quick, you know that.” he bragged.  

“Alright, just do it as fast as you can so we don’t get caught.  I didn’t know they’d be locked up.”

“Then why’d you bring a lock pick?”

She shrugged.  “Because you never know when you’ll need one.”

 _‘Good ol’ Shock’_ , he thought, she was always prepared for anything.  “So which ones am I grabbing again?”

“I don’t know, just take a few of everything.” she hissed.  “I’ll keep a look-out.  I’m gonna check each end of the aisle to make sure no one’s headed this way, then I’ll stand by you and try to block you as much as possible and pretend I’m shopping for tampons.”

“Whatever those are… why would you buy something with flowers on it?”

Shock ignored him.  “You try to sort of hide behind my purse and shove as many condoms in there as you can, as fast as you can.”

“I know how to shoplift.” Lock sneered at her, but she ignored him again and poked her head around the end of the aisle, then hurried to the other end and checked it as well.  Then she gave him their all-clear hand signal and he knelt down and got to work.  She returned to his side and held her purse down close to him, and in no time at all he had the case open and grabbed several handfuls of a wide variety of condoms and shoved them in her purse before sliding the case shut and standing up next to her, mere seconds before another shopper rounded the aisle and started walking towards them.

“Nice job, that _was_ quick.” she murmured, now holding a plastic bag with wavy blue lines and what looked like some sort of weird napkin with wings on it.

“Now what is _that_?” he asked as she shoved it in her handbag as soon as the other shopper passed them.  

“I’ll tell you later.  Let’s get out of here, they might have security cameras.”  She paused, then grabbed a bottle of something called _‘K-Y’_ and put it in her purse as well before walking down the aisle.  “Just in case…” she said, but Lock had no idea what K-Y was or why she thought they might need it.  He followed her and she took his hand again as they exited the store, trying not to look suspicious.  

They made their way to a clothing store to steal Lock a costume, with him insisting on looser pants that would be a bit more comfortable since he was going to have to keep his tail hidden in them.  They settled on some black track pants, a grey hooded sweatshirt and some athletic shoes that all looked like they might fit him, then hurried back out and towards the cemetery.  Lock briefly considered making another stop to steal some candy, but the purse was already stuffed as full as it could get with all the boxes and his clothes, and besides that he was too eager to get back and figure out which one of the many condoms they’d stolen was the best, so they just walked straight to the crypt and checked to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking back into it and making their way back home.  “I might actually be able to put my tail up my back under this instead of down my pants.  That would probably be more comfortable.” he said as he tore the tag off of the long, loose-fitting sweatshirt and put it on.  It had a zipper up the front and Shock planned to sew pockets inside of it so he could easily hide things in it.  

“Yeah, but then wouldn’t your butthole be sticking out?” she snickered.

“Not if my pants are pulled up high enough and the shirt is low enough, and why are you thinking about my butthole, you sicko?”  He gave her a disgusted look but she only laughed.  Changing the subject, Lock asked, “So, what are those other things you swiped and what’s a tampon?”

“God Lock, you should really pick up a science book at least once.”

“Science is boring.  And what’s that got to do with it anyway?”

“You _do_ know how babies are made, right?”

“Sure, I get my sperm in you and then you crap out a kid.”

Shock sighed, then launched into a thorough explanation about everything she had gleaned from her reading over the last couple of years.  Lock listened with rapt attention and when she finished he said, “So you’re telling me that once a month, girls bleed out of their crotches without getting hurt or anything?”

“Yup, that’s what I’m telling you.  As long as we’re not pregnant.  Hence the condoms.”

“Huh… that’s kind of awesome.  I wish I could bleed without getting hurt, why don’t you do that on Halloween?  That would probably scare people!” he said excitedly, wondering why she didn’t take advantage of this bizarre ability.

Shock rolled her eyes.  “It’s not scary because every girl does it!  It’s just messy and uncomfortable.”  

“Still…” said Lock, trying not to feel jealous.  “Blood is cool.”

“Tell you what, when we get home I’ll stab you in the crotch so you can see what it feels like.” she said sarcastically, and Lock kept quiet because he knew she just might do it if he ticked her off badly enough.  “Besides,” she continued, “It’s not like I can control which days it happens on.”

“Tell me next time it happens, okay?  It sounds like a horror show in your underwear and I wanna see.”

Shock cackled at that.  “Alright, sure.  It’s probably not as impressive as you’re imagining, though.”

“Is that why you and Beldamine go to the human world all the time, to steal pads and tampons?”

“Nah, we have things like these back at home, too, but I thought I’d try the human ones while we were at it, just in case they’re better.”

“Okay, so now that that’s cleared up, what’s K-Y?”

Shock looked a tiny bit uncomfortable at that question, but then said, “Well, sometimes I don’t always get, you know, wet enough down there.  And I’m just worried that it might hurt when we actually try putting your dick in me… so this will make sure everything’s slippery so hopefully it feels better.  We have potions for that, but I don’t know how to make them and I don’t want to ask any of the older witches to show me.”  Considering how slippery she had seemed to him so far, Lock had trouble imagining that to ever be a problem but he decided to take her word for it - clearly she knew what she was talking about.  Now that the conversation had turned back to the purpose of their journey he started to get excited again, and fortunately for him they had arrived home.  

“I’m gonna take a quick bath and get all this crud off.  You look at the condoms and try to figure out some good ones to try.  Then you take a bath and I’ll double-check the ones you chose, got it?”  Shock ordered.

“Okay, but hurry up!” Lock said, grabbing her purse and dumping the contents all over the coffee table, desperate to get started.

“Believe me, I will.  You’re not the only one who’s excited here!” she said, giving him a sultry sort of look like his magazine models and the only thing that stopped him from tackling her right then and there was her horrible, humanoid makeup.

Lock picked up every box and examined them closely, but couldn’t make up his mind.  All of the words started blurring together, each of them claimed to be the best and everything seemed to say _‘intense’_ or _‘pleasure’_ or _‘orgasmic’_ which all sounded great, so how was he supposed to choose?  After reading and re-reading every box several times he gave up and just closed his eyes and chose one at random.  Just as he picked it up he heard Shock come into the living room.

“I’m done!” she announced, standing in the doorway in just her robe.  Lock grabbed the box of condoms he’d selected, leapt to his feet and practically ran to the bathroom for his turn.  He shoved it into her hand as he passed her and started yanking off his shirt while he was still in the hallway and she laughed.  “Meet you in my room!  And be sure to fix your hair!”

“I _knew_ you didn’t think my hair-horn-things were dumb!” Lock hollered as he slammed the bathroom door behind him, not even bothering to go to his room for new clothes.  He washed himself faster than he ever had in his entire existence, but still took care to make sure he looked and smelled good - and making extra certain that his hair was coifed back in its usual devilish style that she apparently liked.  He left his clothes in a wad on the floor as he left the bathroom and hurried to Shock’s bedroom completely naked - the only thing he wanted to be wearing right now was one of those condoms.


	5. Expansion

Shock was sitting at the head of her bed in her robe when Lock barged in, and she giggled at the sight of him standing stark naked in her doorway.  He leered at her as he leapt forward onto the bed and said, “Well, what’s the point of putting on clothes when we’re just gonna take ‘em right back off?”

“Hey, I’m not arguing!” she giggled again, then slipped her robe off her shoulders as he crawled towards her on his hands and knees.  They made out for a few minutes before Shock broke the kiss and said with a grin, “It looks like you’re ready, huh?”

“What do you think?” Lock grinned back, rubbing his hardness against her leg.

“So I read the package and I think I know how to put it on you.  And apparently we only use it one time and then we have to throw it away and get a new one.”

“Okay, whatever, just do it already!” he said impatiently as she rolled to her side to grab a small foil packet off of her nightstand.  

“Alright, calm down!” she smirked at him, tearing open the packet to reveal a flat circle of translucent rubber.  “Now get over here so I can put it on you.”  Lock scooted towards her and his breath hitched as he watched her roll the condom down onto him.  It really did look just like a rubber sock and it looked and felt a little ridiculous but it was worth it.  It didn’t feel too bad, either - it was slick and extremely thin, so he could still feel her hands on him just fine as she got it completely into place.

“You didn’t put it on all the way,” he said when she moved her hands away.

“There’s supposed to be some room at the end so your sperm has somewhere to go, stupid.”

“Oh… that makes sense.”

Shock rolled her eyes at him.  “Good thing at least one of us reads directions… let’s use some of this, too, just to be safe.”  She picked up the bottle of K-Y and squeezed a big glob of it directly onto his erection, then briskly started rubbing it up and down his length and he moaned.  Then she lay down on her back and gestured for him to lay on top of her.  “Put your fingers in first for a bit, let me get used to them…” she said.  Lock complied, slipping in one, two and then three in rapid succession, eager to get to the main event.  She moaned a bit and moved her pelvis against him as she pulled him down for another kiss.  He rubbed his fingers inside of her how she’d shown him the other day and after a few moments she said, “Okay, I think I’m ready.  Let’s try it, but do it slowly or I’ll punch your teeth out.”

Lock nodded and held his breath as he guided himself into her.  He tried to go as slow as possible, but it was difficult - the second her soft, warm body started surrounding him it took all of his willpower to keep from slamming into her.  But he really didn’t want her to punch him in the teeth right now, plus she was wincing a bit - and while Lock didn’t care about hurting her in the middle of a fight, this was different and he really didn’t want to hurt her this way.  “You… okay?” he asked between gritted teeth.

“Yeah,” she breathed.  “I’m okay… it’s just… big.”  Lock wished he still had the presence of mind to make a joke about how apparently he was big enough for her after all, but the pleasure was so great that he was beyond words now.  He moaned when he finally slid all the way into her and she brought her legs up to wrap around his hips, holding him close against her as she took several deep breaths.  Her internal muscles were squeezing him tightly and he felt like he would die if he couldn’t start moving soon.  Shock was clearly trying to torture him - surely this couldn’t be as difficult or uncomfortable for her as she was acting like - but thankfully after only another moment she seemed to relax a bit and said, “Okay… you can try moving now.  Gently.”  Lock groaned in relief as he finally started thrusting into her, the hot, slick pressure of her body even better than anything they had done so far.  He was able to go slow at first, but before very long at all his willpower began to crack, and then shattered completely and he began thrusting harder and faster.  It had already used up all of his self control just to get to this point, and now staying slow and gentle was impossible.  Thankfully Shock seemed to be doing okay, panting and moaning a bit, but not making any noises that sounded like pain… plus she hadn’t punched him in the teeth or told him to stop so he figured everything must be fine.  He opened his eyes long enough to look down at her and she at last looked just like he’d imagined her when he first opened that magazine: laying submissively beneath him with her eyes closed, naked and helpless and moaning in pleasure as he pushed harder and faster into her soft, warm pussy.  The fantasy-turned-reality paired with the physical sensations was too much and he threw his head back in ecstasy as he shuddered and pulsed into her, not even bothering to try and hold in the noises he was making - it was just too good.  He collapsed on top of her when it was over, breathing heavily and hardly able to believe that something could feel so amazing, but then he was jolted out of this blissful afterglow when Shock abruptly said:

“You have got to be kidding me…”  She sounded both incredulous and deeply unimpressed.  “Did you seriously just come already?”

Lock felt his face start turning red and he shifted a bit on top of her, her disapproval killing his post-orgasm buzz.  Why did she have to take a million years to come?  “Yeah, well, it feels good…” he muttered, trying to defend himself.  “That’s the point of this, isn’t it?  Sorry for doing it right, geez…” 

“ _Right?_   I thought you said you read those books?  Any idiot knows you’re supposed to let the girl come first ‘cus once your dick goes all soft, what am I supposed to do with it?”

Lock hadn’t really thought of that, and she was right - he was already rapidly softening and that would make continuing to thrust inside of her pretty ineffective.

“Crap.” he mumbled.

“No kidding.” she glared up at him.

“Well, just give me a few minutes!” he snapped.  If past experience had taught him anything, it had taught him that he should be ready to go again in almost as little time as it had taken him to come.  In the meantime he’d just have to impress her another way so he leaned down to kiss her passionately as he started to pull out.

“Be careful.” she said.  “Hold onto it so it doesn’t slip off and get your sperm in there and knock me up, that’ll defeat the whole point.”  He did as she said, then removed the condom and threw it on the floor.  She gave him a look: “Gross!”

“What?  We’ll clean it up later, no big deal.”  

“Yeah, ‘cus you know _you’re_ never gonna clean it so I’ll be the one who ends up doing it…” she grumbled.  

“I’ll clean it up, don’t worry.” he lied, then started kissing her neck.  He was determined to prove that he wasn’t terrible in bed so he thought it would be a good idea to use his mouth between her legs until he got hard again, since she’d seemed to enjoy that so much the other night.  He kissed his way down her body, paying extra attention to her breasts and it was much easier for him to be patient and move slowly now that he was still recovering from his orgasm.  She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, and he decided he really liked the feeling of her nails lightly scratching his scalp instead of trying to pull his hair out by the roots like she was usually trying to do.  He took a long time kissing around her navel and inner thighs before he lay on his stomach between her legs and brought his mouth to her and started licking.  “Blech…” he made a face.  “All the lube stuff tastes gross, it’s better when it’s just you.”

“Maybe we should have tried the pineapple-flavored ones.” she giggled.

“What’s pineapple?”

“I don’t know, but it must taste good if they bothered to flavor a condom with it.”

“Yeah, maybe.  Humans eat some weird stuff, though.” he said.  Shock shrugged and then gasped quietly when he got back to work.  Gross-tasting lube or not, his pride was on the line so he kept going.  After awhile her breathing got quicker and her breathy little moans started to turn him on again and he shifted against the mattress, trying to get more comfortable as his dick got harder.  When he was fully erect again he crawled back up her body and gave her a kiss, waggled his eyebrows and said, “I’m ready again if you are.”

“I’ve _been_ ready.” she teased, but she was smiling at him.  He moved his hand down to guide himself into her again, but she grabbed it.  “Get another condom, moron.” she reminded him.

In his eagerness to be inside of her again he had completely forgotten them.  “Whoops.”  He reached for the box on the nightstand and pulled another little packet out and tore it open, and Shock watched with what looked like great interest as he slid it down onto himself.  Then he reached for the K-Y again and put just as much on as she’d done to him before.  After he got himself all situated he looked down at her and said, “You ready?”

“Let’s try it like this…” she said, and pushed him off of her and onto his back.  Then she climbed astride him to straddle his hips, grabbed his dick somewhat roughly and he grunted as she slid herself slowly onto it.  “Ooh..” she moaned, bracing herself with one hand on his chest and closing her eyes.  “Yeah, that’s better…” She began rocking slowly, then raised herself up a bit before sliding back down.  Lock was torn between closing his eyes in ecstasy or watching the extremely arousing sight of her riding him, and even though it felt just as good as it had before, he didn’t feel ready to come quite as quickly as the first time.  He figured it must be because he had just orgasmed not that long ago, or maybe because Shock was controlling their movements, but it was definitely taking him longer to reach that point again and he was glad - maybe with enough practice he could last longer every time and Shock wouldn’t have anything to complain about or make fun of him for anymore… plus, while he wasn’t usually a fan of delayed gratification, it really did feel good to draw out the experience for a bit longer and he was quite happy to just lay back and relax and let her do all the work.  

“Is it good?” he asked, hoping that it was.

“Yeah… it’s really good.”  She started to move faster and brought her fingers between her legs to start rubbing herself, panting and moaning without shame and within moments she was coming, the tight, rhythmic clenching of her pussy around his cock bringing him closer to his own release and he started pushing his hips up into her in quick little thrusts - and fortunately she didn’t seem to mind and it didn’t seem to hurt her.  Then she actually moaned his name as her shuddering began to slow and she rubbed both of her palms against his chest and that pushed him right over the edge, his body going tense and his head pressing back into the pillows as he came a second time.

“Okay…” she panted after a moment.  “That was really, _really_ fun.  It’s a good thing we swiped so many condoms because we’re definitely gonna use them up fast.”

Lock nodded weakly, not quite ready to form words again yet.  She raised herself up and off to lay down beside him, draping a leg over his and snuggling up close against his side.  He removed the condom and tossed it onto the floor by the first one, then rolled over a bit so he was facing her more and began stroking her hip with his tail.  As he recovered he remembered what she’d said earlier and he smirked, “So… looks like my dick’s not too small for you after all, eh?  I believe the exact phrase you used was _‘it’s just big’_.”

Shock tried to look haughty.  “Yeah, well, I told you yesterday that I thought you were probably just right, so I was correct, that’s all.  Nothing for you to brag about.”

He grinned widely.  “Whatever, you’ve been doing nothing but making fun of me about it this whole time and now you can’t do that anymore because I heard you say it with my own two ears.  It’s big and you like it.  You love it, in fact.”

Shock rolled her eyes.  “It’s a good thing your dick isn’t as big as your ego or else no woman on earth would be able to take it.”  Lock just snickered and snuggled up closer to her, but then she said, “Hang on, I gotta pee.  There’s just way too much of this lube gunk going on down there.”  

“Ew.”  Lock made a face as she rolled off of the bed and sauntered to the door, and he watched her as she went - she wasn’t quite as curvy as the women in the magazines, but Lock thought she looked just about perfect.  She returned after a moment and slid back onto the bed and snuggled up close to him again.  He kind of wanted to take a nap and then wake up and do it again, but just as he was letting his eyelids droop he heard the gears of the elevator turning and the trap door slam open.


	6. Epilogue

“Hey guys! I brought home pizza!” 

Lock and Shock looked at one another in horror - Barrel was home, and apparently in the living room by the sound of it.  They leapt out of opposite sides of the bed and Lock sped to his room as fast as possible while Shock started pulling on her clothes.  When he finally got himself put together he joined her in the hallway and they both went out to greet Barrel, trying to act natural… but then it got worse:  Barrel was standing in the living room holding two large pizza boxes in one hand and a six-pack of soda in the other, staring down at the condom boxes littering the coffee table.  Lock felt the blood drain from his face - he had completely forgotten about them, and apparently Shock had as well.  He glanced at her quickly out of the corner of his eye, hoping that she could come up with a clever lie that Barrel would fall for, but she looked just as horror-stricken as he felt.  Then Barrel looked up at them and said:

“Why are there condoms all over the coffee table?  You guys aren’t using them, are you?”

Lock was so used to berating Barrel every time he said something dumb that before he could stop himself he sneered, “Why would we have a bunch of condoms if we weren’t using them, stupid?”  but Shock shot him a threatening look and he immediately tried to backpedal.  “Wait, what do _you_ know about it?  How do you even know what they are?  What makes you think we’d even be using them for anything and not throwing them in the fireplace or something?”  

Barrel grinned.  “I know what they’re for, I read all of Shock’s books.  You’re not the only one who’s good at picking locks, you know.”

“WHAT?!” Shock shrieked, and Lock couldn’t help but snicker a little to himself at that despite their embarrassing situation.

Barrel sat down on the sofa and put the pizza boxes on the edge of the coffee table and used them to start scooting the condom boxes onto the floor, then said casually, “I liked the one about the princess and the stable hand guy.”  He set down the six-pack of sodas and more of the condom boxes fell onto the floor as he slid his pizza all the way onto the coffee table.  “I’m glad you guys are being careful.  We’re too young to have a little baby devil-witch running around, plus the house is way too small.  But will you get these out of here?  My favorite show is coming on and I want to eat my pizza and they’re kind of grossing me out.” he continued matter-of-factly.

“Oh my god….” Lock whispered, unable to cope with the fact that even young, stupid, clueless Barrel had apparently gotten a clue before he himself had.  He glanced at Shock again and saw that she looked slightly more green than usual as she mutely walked over to start picking the condom boxes off of the floor.  Lock went to help her and then looked up at Barrel, who was cracking open a soda, flipping through the channels and looking like nothing important had just happened.  “So… you don’t care?” Lock asked hesitantly.

“Why should I care?” said Barrel, now opening a pizza box to take a slice covered in witch hazel and beetles.  “Just don’t do it right here while I’m trying to watch T.V. or on the kitchen table or something.  I don’t wanna see that.”  Lock was flabbergasted.  Barrel had always been laid-back, but he had expected at least a _little_ bit more of a reaction from him over something like this.

“Okay…” Lock said, then followed Shock - who still hadn’t said another word - out of the living room, both of their arms filled with the condom boxes.  “At least he took it well.” he murmured as they put them into one of Shock’s dresser drawers.

“Yeah, it could have been worse… but it’s still crazy embarrassing.”

“Well, if he doesn’t care then there’s no reason we should.”

She sighed, “You’re right, no point hiding it now.”  Then she finally grinned at him a little as she closed the drawer and joked, “But there goes my plan of doing it with you on the kitchen table.”

Lock grinned back at her.  “Hey, he’s not home _all_ the time.  And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  They both giggled a bit at that and headed back out into the living room for some pizza and soda with their mercifully easy-going best friend.  “So, how was Ethan’s house?” Lock asked, eager to change the subject as he sat down on one side of Barrel and took a piece of pizza while Shock sat on Barrel’s other side.

“Pretty fun.  They always have good food and Ethan got a new video game for his deathday.  How was the sex?”  He grinned deviously.

“Barrel!  Oh my god, you said you didn’t care!” said Shock, in a rather shrill tone of voice.

Barrel grinned even wider.  “I don’t.  But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make fun of you.  I didn’t even know you guys liked each other like that, but I guess it makes sense.  Shock always wrestles with you way more than she does with me.”  

Shock’s pale green complexion started to turn pink.  “That’s only because you’re a midget and I don’t want to break every bone in your body by wrestling with you!” she stammered, and Lock started doing a tally in his head to see if what Barrel had said was true… and by his calculation, it was.  “Although I’ll break every bone in your body right now if you don’t shut up!” Shock hissed, but Barrel just snickered and kept eating his pizza.  Lock, on the other hand, was starting to feel less and less embarrassed by the second, especially at the knowledge that Shock might have had a crush on him for awhile even before all this.  After all, she was the one who started it by giving him that hand job the other day, so he said smugly:

“Sex is pretty great, you should try it sometime.  Not with her, though, I’m not sharing.”  

Shock put her hand on the back of Barrel’s head and shoved him forward and down so she could reach over him to slap the pizza right out of Lock’s hand.  “Shut up, Lock!” she snarled.

“Hey!  So what?  It’s true!” Lock said, looking angrily at his pizza that had landed right-side-down on the floor.  

Barrel sat back up and rubbed the back of his neck, then said, “No thanks, it still sounds super gross to me.  Now can you guys shut up so we can watch the show?” 

“Gladly.”  Shock grumbled, giving Lock one final glare before choosing a slice of pizza and a soda for herself.  

Lock returned her glare as he got himself a new slice as well.  “You’re cleaning that up, you know…” he muttered, nodding to his ruined pizza on the floor.

“Tell you what, I’ll clean it up if you can last longer than 30 seconds the next time we do it!”  Shock sneered.  Lock opened his mouth to retort, but Barrel held the remote up to the T.V. and started cranking up the volume.

“GUYS.” he said loudly, “I said shut up!  Especially about that, geez!”  But then he smirked a little and added, “30 seconds?  That’s pretty bad, Lock.”

Shock snickered as Lock’s face started turning red and it was all he could do not to throttle Barrel right there.  “SHUT UP, BARREL!  Like _you_ know anything!!  And she’s exaggerating, you know what a liar she is!”

“Whatever.” Barrel said through an enormous mouthful of pizza, the grin still on his face.  Lock slouched down on the sofa and ate his pizza with a surly expression, pouting over the embarrassing turn the conversation had taken, but at least that seemed to be the end of it as the show started.  Soon they were all three enjoying the show and eating their dinner quietly, except for the occasional guffaw from Barrel.  Lock thought the show was reasonably funny, but he really didn’t understand why Barrel found it so hilarious.  It was quite late by the time their dinner was gone and the show was over, then Shock stood up and stretched.  

“Well, I’m going to sleep, but I think I want to check and see what pineapple tastes like first.  Lock, you wanna try it with me?”  She winked at him and Lock decided he wasn’t angry at her anymore for publicly accusing him of not lasting very long.  Besides, every time they did it was a chance for him to try again, in addition to it just being fun and pleasurable.  A wicked smile spread across his face as he stood up as well, but before he could say anything Barrel groaned:

“Gross, you guys, I know what you’re talking about.  Keep it to yourselves, I’m begging you.”

Lock and Shock both snickered as they headed back to Shock’s room, Lock unable to keep his tail from swishing excitedly as he wondered how many flavors they had already stolen and exactly how long it would take to try them all, as well as how many different kinds might be left in the store to steal when they went to replenish their supply.  All he knew for certain was that he couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
